The Power of Touch
by LoriDeux
Summary: Sometimes, words just aren't enough to express how they feel.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cause, Baby, when it's love **_

_**If it's not rough it isn't fun**_

_**Like, oh, oh, oh**_

The night is buzzing with tension.

At least, that what she's going to make herself believe because it absolutely has nothing to do with the four Jagger Bombs she's basically poured down her throat since she got here (two shots of Jagger, hold the Monster). Or, you know, the half a dozen Jello Shots she's taken with Cat and Vega. Those totally don't count though, because she's making an _effort_ with her friends and, like, _bonding_ and shit.

Nothing says "friends forever" like nursing hangovers together.

She's sentimental like that.

Anyways, back to what matters.

They're in Andre's house because for once his crazy grandmother's not home. She's off in some kind of retreat with her church group or whatever, and of course, Andre was basically obligated to throw a party if he wants to maintain what little image of cool he has left. It doesn't matter how many songs he writes or sings; nobody's forgotten the fact that he was once dressed up as spaghetti singing to little kids about food. The video she posted on his Slap profile (with herself edited out, because, obviously that cannot be seen by anyone, ever) was a huge hit. Almost as much as her video of Trina's complete fail of a play.

But, she totally deserves it, because she still hasn't forgotten that the untalented gank doesn't waste a chance to be all over her ex. And, you know, it's not like she _cares_ about what happens to Beck or who the Hell he dates because they're _so_ over but that doesn't mean she doesn't want to stab Trina in the eye with her favorite pair of scissors every time she sees her.

It's the principle of the matter, really.

Jade also think it's kind of poetic how Beck was basically a _wiener_ for that show and that maybe she should've taken the hint life was throwing her way and dumped him before she had to find out the hard way that he'd eventually just end up being a total _dick_.

See what she did there?

So, she's dancing with Andre because it's his party and he might be one of the only people she can tolerate at the moment. Ever since she and Beck broke up, she's found out that his best friend is apparently not as lame as she'd originally thought. Which is a great accomplishment by her measurement.

Sure, he has the tendency to like, _stare_ at her sometimes and he's always trying to instill some kind of deep wisdom or some shit about how she should be nicer to people into her but whatever. She's not stupid, and she knows he _likes_ her and that it's not really fair of her to sort of lead him on but _come_ _on_, she's only a teenager and it's seriously like the first time in _forever_ that a guy has the guts to take her out somewhere and treat her like she's special (even though they're never _official_ dates).

And, okay, so she can totally tell that Beck gets all pissed off and broody when he finds out she went to lunch with Andre but she also knows that he told all the guys at school that even though they broke up, she was still _off-limits_ to them. It's basically like him hanging a neon sign around her neck that says _No Trespassing_ in bright, red letters and the idiots at school have the audacity to listen to him, leaving her dateless and about as high on _that_ social ladder as Sinjin.

Plus, she still hasn't forgotten that whole incident where she had to watch him (crash and burn) trying to shove his tongue down Tori's throat.

So, if his feelings get a little hurt, like _fuck_ it.

That's what he gets for being such a bitch.

It's the only sensible solution.

Speaking of which, she has this creepy-crawly sensation running up her spine as she dances and she just _knows_ that he's watching her.

She's not sure when it developed, but it was probably somewhere between her falling stupidly in love with him and learning how to sneak away from her house so she could sleep over in his RV without her mother finding out. It avoided her a whole-lotta grief and that infamous sex talk that she was just _not_ having with her '_you should wear a purity ring' _preachingmother. Like, ever.

What can she say, she's just that talented.

The beat of the Ke$ha song that's being blasted through the impressive sound system gets louder and Jade decides that if he wants to be a creeper and stare at her, it's only polite to give him a good show. She's never one to underperform and she's most certainly not about to start now. And people said she didn't have any manners.

Well, look at her now.

Her hips move along to the music and she closes her eyes as she just _feels_ it, giving herself over to its allure. She hears the audible gulp Andre passes besides her as she dances, but it's okay because she _is_ pretty hot. Jade lifts her arms to rest her hands on his shoulders and his nervous fingers land on her hips, barely touching her and this is seriously annoying her because, _really_, that's all he's gonna do? She's just about to press her body closer to his when the music suddenly stops and everyone starts complaining over the buzz kill.

"Oh, man, I gotta go check this out," Andre groans, letting go completely of her and furrowing his brows as he tries to decipher what went wrong with his music system.

"It's fine, go fix," she relents, but she's not able to keep the annoyance out of her voice and it's so not because she was about to really make Beck shit a brick in the next five minutes. Really.

"Sorry," he apologizes, giving you a wry smile before leaving her alone on the dance floor. She stands there, awkwardly waiting for what feels like an eternity but what is in reality maybe like, two minutes when the music starts playing again. Gone are Ke$ha's catchy beats, replaced by the voice of the sexy beast that is Robin Thicke ( like, seriously, have you _seen_ him?) His voice is enough to get her all hot and bothered and she would _so_ drop her panties (God, she hates that word) for him in a second.

Just saying.

Jade's about to walk away when an arm wraps around her waist, holding her in a tight grip and pressing her back against a hard body and _honestly_, what the fuck? She doesn't even bother pretending she doesn't know who it is. Instead, she groans in frustration before raising her arm just enough to elbow him on the ribs, hard. He's expecting it though, so he grabs her before she can deliver the blow and holds her hand in his wrist, bringing it down to wrap around her body, successfully pinning her to him.

"What the hell do you want?" she snaps, feeling more than pissed off that he's so completely invading her personal space and shit, he doesn't get to touch her anymore so he needs to get the Hell away from her.

"What, I can't dance with a friend?"

He tries to sound innocent and shocked, but it comes out fake because even he's not that great of an actor to pull it off. "You and I are _not_ friends, and you have five seconds to let me go before I start screaming," you warn him, completely intending to scream bloody murder.

His head leans down and you can feel his breath fanning your neck as he levels his mouth next to your ear and _crap_, because your body recognizes his and it's beginning to respond in ways it should _definitely_ not be at the moment and does he _really_ have to smell so fucking good? Like, _really_? "You're that scared of me?" he whispers, which is about as much of the equivalent of a cold bucket of water being thrown at her right now as possible. Her body tenses as anger runs through her and she can't believe she let Tori talk her out of bringing her scissors to this party because Beck deserves to be stabbed with them so much right now it's not even possible.

Maybe she had a point there.

"I'm not scared of you," she scoffs in disbelief.

"Prove it. Dance with me."

There's a challenge in his voice, a _dare_, and she knows that if she doesn't dance with him her pride will never let her forget it. "Fine. One song and then you leave me the fuck alone, understood?" She doesn't have to see his face to know he's grinning at his 'win'. That's fine. He wants to be an asshole, she can be a bitch right back. I mean, wasn't that one of the reason they broke up? Shouldn't he know just _what_ he was dealing with by now?

She plans on fully taking advantage of her situation.

And so she starts to move.

Every swish of her hips is deliberate, carefully planned out to press against him as much as possible. His hands on her arms loosen their grip and she pulls them away completely, lifting them above her head to wrap around his neck. Her back is still pressed to his chest, facilitating his access to her body as his fingertips trace a path down her sides to land on her waist, firmly planting his hands on her and squeezing her hips with just enough pressure to send little shocks of pain right down _there_ and _fuck_, she forgot he knew her body just as well as she knew his.

As much of an idiot as he is, he's actually fucking smart when it comes to figuring out her games. That's part of what kept them so hooked on each other, the challenge that each represented. That constant demand for dominance and the other's refusal to back down. It was that thin line that they always threated between giving in enough to get _almost_ there, then backing down only to come back full force.

It's an art, really. And one they've been practicing and learning with each other since they were fourteen and fumbling in Beck's bedroom while he clumsily tried to figure out how to unhook her bra as fast as possible and then _where_ to touch her to reap the greatest rewards.

And _damn_, he's a fast learner.

Jade feels as he quickly starts moving them towards the less illuminated area of the living room, flipping a corner and she's never been so thankful before in her life that the lights are basically off as she does in that moment. They're out of the sight of anyone who's not looking for them and in as much privacy as they can expect. Beck's hands continue their path down her body until they're caressing her bare legs, exposed by her pretty dress. Warmth floods through her body wherever his hands touch and it's most _definitely_ time to change the tables because this is _not_ what she had planned.

She turns in his arms, making sure to press her chest against him and she's about to go in for the kill when a shock runs through her and she can't stop the moan that escapes her lips.

Somehow, Beck's manage to sneak his hand up the skirt of her dress while she was distracted and he's touching her through her panties and _fuck_, nobody's touched her in months and her body's just _craving_ his so much it hurts. Her arms tighten around his shoulders and she's fucking clinging to him as he works her body with practiced skill. His fingers slip under her underwear and she swears she's gonna blow and right now she can't be bothered to care about the fact that she should _not_ be letting him do that.

His thumb massages the nub between her legs as he angles his fingers to hit the just the right spot inside of her. "It's okay, babe, I've got you. Just let go," he whispers in her ear as he takes her earlobe into his mouth and gently sucks on the tip. It's all it takes to have her shaking and throbbing around him as wave after wave of ecstasy washes through her body, making her go limp against him. She rests her head on his shoulder and absolutely hates the fact that she cannot stop panting like some kind of bitch in heat as his fingers softly play with her sex, drawing out the aftershocks of her over-sensitive skin.

"Fuck, your body's so responsive right now," he murmurs.

It takes Jade a couple of minutes to relax her body again, and then it's time to get back to business.

She presses her lips to the exposed skin of his throat and begins sucking on it, using her teeth to apply pressure and gently nip him. She's sure a hickey's going to be there tomorrow morning but whatever, serves to remind his skanks just who he belonges to. He flips them over, roughly pushing her up against the wall, thrusting his hips against hers and _fuck_ that feels good. His hand grabs one of her legs and wraps it around his waist, and Jade lifts her other one and she can just _feel_ him even more now.

She wants to laugh when she wonders what people would say if they walked in to Beck Oliver basically dry fucking her in his best friends living room, but she has more important things to do.

Her hand slides between their bodies to where they're connected and she's rubbing and tugging at him until he drops his head on her shoulder and tries to control his harsh breathing.

"Fuck, I've missed you so much," he groans, pressing his mouth against her jaw and trying to reach her lips for a kiss.

Success.

"Baby," she starts in a voice full of love and adoration, lifting one of her hands to run her fingers through his hair. He moans at the familiar gesture and she can't help the victorious smirk that forms on her face. "You should've thought of that before you tried to fuck Vega."

With that being said, she unwraps herself from his body and pushes him away from her, his mind and reflexes too dazed from the lack of contact to quickly understand just what's happening.

"You are never touching me again," she vows, before dropping her gaze and pointing to obvious bulge in his pants. "You might wanna take care of that before you rejoin the party," she points out, before pulling her dress down and smoothing over her hair. She sends a final smirk his way before turning around and rejoining the crowd.

Sure, the wetness between her legs is uncomfortable and all the pressing up against Beck left her all achy for him again but whatever, she's still going to walk away with her head held high because, you know what?

She's a fucking _boss_ like that.

**So, yeah. I'm new to this archive and here's my first try at writing Victorious stories.**

**I really hope you guys like it. There's a second part that goes with this fic which takes place following the events of this one, so drop me a review if you want it!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oh, if you still love me**_

_**Don't just assume I know**_

_**Baby, remind me (remind me)**_

The world hates her.

Really, it's like, the only logical explanation because absolutely nothing else will make her understand just _how_ her luck seems to run out _exactly_ when she needs it most.

Although, if the gleam in Beck's fucking deer-looking eyes and the smug grin planted on his face serves as any type of indication, she can almost bet that he had something to do with Sikowitz suddenly deciding that they would make a good pair to act out as the leads in the new school play. You know, because the bastard took away all her leads with Beck when they were dating but now that they're done, _now_ he casts her alongside her stupid ex in one of those overdramatic and oh, so, typical teenage _'I need you more than life itself'_ relationships.

Like, _seriously_?

Of course, she's not going to turn down the role because, um, _hello_, it's actually a meaningful character (romantic bullshit to the side) and it's the first time she gets to be in the spotlight since forever ago. She's not about to miss out on her chance to shine and remind everyone of _exactly_ how talented she is because she just can't seem to cut off all communication with Beck, regardless of how hard she tries. Or, because, you know, she happens to have, on occasions, trouble with managing to remind herself that _no_, his hand should _not_ be under her skirt. Plus, there's this whole debacle in which she just swore to him he'd never touch her again, and kissing him during rehearsals and on-stage basically defeats that statement.

Obviously.

She didn't throw a fit when Sikowitz told her though. She shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes to show her annoyance, determined to act as if news failed to faze her in the slightest. She was _so_ not giving Beck the satisfaction of knowing that he still managed to crawl under her skin and make her want to tear her freaking hair out. Or his, preferably, but either one works for her at this point. To top it all off, that was just the start of her day. Then came lunch…

And that's when things got interesting.

In the shape of Tori Vega.

So, she and Vega got off to a pretty rocky start and they'll _always_ be rivals because she _is_ the only real competition she has in this whole freaking school _but_, Jade won't deny that somewhere along the way, much to her dismay, they actually sort of became _friends_. Okay, so it's more like Tori always tried almost desperately to be her friend and Jade finally accepted it or whatever. Against all odds, and she _will_ deny it until the day she dies, Vega is basically her best friend for all intents and purposes. Technically.

Jade finds it kind of fucking amazing (on her part) how she's actually not angry at Tori over Beck trying to kiss her.

Like, it finally dawned on her that she couldn't dislike her (as much as wants to) because a certain douche (she's not one for pointing any fingers but, um, cough, Beck) had a tendency to hit on everything that moved. Tori, for all her faults, was actually like, _pretty_ and ridiculously _sweet_ so it wasn't hard to guess that she'd be his next target. And, you know, he's kind of fucking gorgeous (because life really is just _that_ unfair) so she can't really blame Tori for getting doughy-eyed when Beck turned on his charm on her. It took them breaking up for Jade to realize that when it came down to it, Tori was freaking loyal to _her_, so much more than Beck ever was.

And now she sounds like she's about to run off to have a lesbian affair with Vega.

Just great.

Anyways, if there's one thing that manages to still piss her off about Tori, it's her freaking ability to notice everything. Like, she just opens up her big, brown eyes and sees all these things she should not. Mix that in with her complete _lack_ of timing and inability to keep her comments to herself and you've got yourself a great, big _awkward_ conversation. Kind of exactly like the one they had when she noticed the hickeys on Beck's neck and blabbed about the finger-shaped bruises on her hips before she shut up with an "_oh"_, when her mind finally caught up and made the connection. In front of everyone.

So now, the whole school's rumoring that she and Beck had rough, dirty sex because they just can't control themselves and she's just _that_ easy.

Point in case.

Jade had always sworn that the whole _slut_ reputation would never go with her.

Well, hardy har-har.

Okay, back to the present. She's sitting on Beck's bed, popping gum in a way she _knows_ annoys him and reminding herself that _yes_, she _does_ have to be here and they actually _do_ have to rehearse if they don't want Sikowitz to snatch away their roles. Her boots are off and so is her jacket, revealing her lacy, black dress because even though it's officially November, it's still ninety degrees outside (gotta love that California weather) and Beck happens to live in the one RV that could run for the world record in having the worst air conditioning unit in the history of life. Of course, she has dibs on the bed because it's basically the only comfortable place to sit in the whole place and she's not about to sit down on his crappy couch with the messed up springs that stick themselves into her back and leave her sore for hours, thank you very much.

The fact that she knows that if she shifts her arms and discreetly arches her back in _just_ the right angle she gives off the image of her waiting to be ravished (Fuck, did she _really_ just use that word?) is only a bonus.

If there's one thing Beck's always had trouble with, it's the whole concept of _look, don't touch_, and Jade knows just how much the boy likes to touch _her_.

Not that she's going to let him tonight anyways. Really.

Jade loudly pops another bubble as he stares at her through narrowed eyes, his annoyance obvious. They've been in the same stalemate for the past half an hour, both too stubborn to be the first to break their silent war. He groans loudly, running his hand through his hair like he always does when he feels stressed, before getting off his seat and walking outside, slamming the door behind him. That's okay though, because it means she's winning, and she can always tell Sikowitz that he refused to rehearse and someone else will be given his role. _Hell_, she heard Ryder Daniels wanted the role too and he's like, twelve different kinds of attractive so, you know, it's a win-win for her.

Yeah, he's like a douche too, but he's a _hot_ douche; and she's had her fair share of practice with them so there'd be no harm done.

Sensible.

"I'm sorry I tried to kiss Tori."

The words ring through the air and Jade's head snaps up so quickly that for a second she thinks her neck might break as she tries to catch Beck's gaze. He looks remorseful, but more than that, he seems angry, frustrated.

"No, you're not. You're just pissed off you crashed with her and that you got caught," she scoffs, bitterness evident in her voice because _obviously_ he wouldn't be apologizing if Tori had actually gone along with it. He'd be off, having the time of his life and flaunting his new relationship in her face because his pride can't get over the fact that she's moving on _without_ him.

"That's not true! See, this is why we broke up; you're always jumping to conclusions without listening to me," he accuses, his brows furrowing and his fist clenching in anger as he tries to rein himself back in. Jade stands up, grabbing her jacket and boots and making her way to leave because, you know what, she's _done_ with this. She's done having to put up with all his little accusations and the way he fucking blows hot and cold and fuck it all, she's _not_ his girlfriend anymore so, no, she _doesn't_ have to stay.

"We broke up because you're an _asshole_," she contradicts, and she's almost out the door when a hand grips her arms and pulls her back inside, shutting the door behind them and pushing her until she sits back down on his messy bed. He moves away from her and stands in front of the door, crossing his arms across his chest and looking like a fucking caveman or something. Seriously, his hair makes him look _just_ like a freaking dog guarding his bone.

"You're _not_ walking out on me _again_ before we talk about this," he grounds out, his voice thick with anger, daring her to try and leave before he gets what he wants. "I didn't walk out on you!" She yells, ready to deck him in his pretty face so he'll move the fuck away from the door and let her get on with her life in peace. "I gave you a fucking _choice_ and you made your decision. _Deal with it_."

"I didn't want to break up, I just didn't want to keep going on the way we were. I mean, weren't you tired of all the fighting? Of how difficult being together was?" He defends himself, willing her to understand his point of view. Like, _seriously_? What is he expecting from her? Like, is he _really_ waiting for her to say, _'oh, it's okay, babe. I get it, now lets have sex and never talk about this ever again.'_?

Yeah, that's not going to happen.

"Oh, really? Than why did you go after _her_ as soon as we broke up? Why didn't you come after me so we could talk about it?"

He stops, a blank looking entering his eyes as he stares at the girl who was basically (and still is) his world for the past three years, and tries to decide how to answer her seemingly simple question. "I… don't know," he stutters out, but they both know that's a lie. His eyes look guilty, and Jade's a fucking _pro_ when it comes to picking out liars.

"I think you only want me because you think I'm easy. Because I was _stupid_ enough to let you get in my fucking pants and believe everything you told me about _forever_," she accuses him, her legendary temper flaring in all its glory. Her nails are digging into the skin of her palms as she clenches her fingers into fist but she can't bring herself to care at this moment. "I think you only want me again because I _don't_ want you anymore, because I'm moving on and you get _nothing_ and _no one_."

Silence and tension fill the air.

"I thought that maybe she was what I wanted," he confesses. "Someone sweet, simple, who'd be easy to be with. I thought that maybe if I was with someone like her, I'd be able to finally get you out of my head and move on. But it wasn't easier, and my head just kept comparing you both all the time and I fucking missed you so much, that even if Tori had gone along with it, it never would've worked out."

She'll admit it, those words fucking _sting_.

Jade stands up from her seat, slowly walking towards him until she's standing eye to eye with him. His eyes are hopeful, why, she has no idea. It doesn't matter anyways; she doesn't care what he feels right now. All she cares about is making sure he knows exactly how his fucking _messed up_ way of being makes her feel, how much of an _ass_ he really is.

"That's really funny, you know," she starts, and she's actually quite proud of the fact that her voice is still strong and clear. "Because, while you were out looking for something _better_, I was waiting for _you_. Because, _darling_, all I ever wanted was _you_. And now, I _don't_ anymore."

He seems shocked, and she knows he was waiting for any other reaction besides that. He was probably expecting her to throw a bitch fit or something similar, and in another time, she would have. Not anymore though, because now, she's not the same person she was months ago. She's grown up, found her ground and realize that she can't depend on a stupid boy as much as she did, regardless of how much she may have loved him. And, okay, so she still misses him and wants to be with him, but whatever, they're all things she can deal with. As long as he keeps his hands away from her, she'll be just fine.

"You didn't even give us a chance to say goodbye."

That pisses her off.

"Okay. See, this _exactly_ what I mean," she groans, because it's so typical of him to change the subject and pretend nothing happened. She's about to start arguing with him but stops when an idea crosses her mind. "Fine. You want to say goodbye, go right ahead. What do you want? A last lay for old time's sake? A blow job? Tell me, what's it gonna take for you to come to terms with the fact that we're done and for you to leave me the fuck alone? Anything you want," she offers, wanting to see just what his answer will be. Exactly what she was worth according to the great mind of Beck Oliver.

"Close your eyes," he demands.

Jade does as she's told, closing her eyes and waiting for him to make his move. One of his hands rises up to her neck, burying his fingers in her hair as he angles her head to the right, giving him access to her delicate skin. She can feel his breath fan across her cheek as he leans his head forward, stopping when his lips reach her ear. "Anything I want?" he whispers as his free hand traces up the side of her hip in a pattern that makes her breath catch in her throat. She nods, not trusting her voice to come out as anything more than a squeak.

"_One last chance_."

His words send a shiver down her spine, and she swears her legs want to give out on her when he presses a kiss to edge of her lips before letting her go. Her eyes snap open and they're met with his determined ones, ready to fight her on her promise. "What?" she stutters out, sounding like an idiot.

"That's what I want, Jade. One last chance for us, and if that doesn't work, I promise I'll leave you alone."

She stares at him, making Beck feel likes she's burning a hole into his soul, before nodding, "Okay."

The smile he gives her makes her want to groan because of how freaking cute it makes him look.

She feels weak for giving in so easily but like, she gave her _word_ and shit. And like, you try saying no to Beck when he's staring at you the way he is at her. She's not that easy though, and she's more than going to make him _work_ for it if he wants to get back in her good graces (and pants). And, you know, it kind of makes her fucking _melt_ that out of anything he could've asked her, all he wants is another chance to be with _her_.

So, they're not like a typical, lovey-dovey, so sweet it makes you sick, couple, but _whatever_.

They like it like that.

**So, sorry for the delay. I kept changing this chapter so many times and somehow all of this came out in the past few hours. I think I have one more chapter left on this story, which would take place a few weeks after this chapter, and it'll be much more like the Beck and Jade we all love to write about. It just didn't feel in character for them to have full-out sex after the end of the last chapter and without some type of confrontation first.**

**On that note, thanks to all the people who reviewed! Your feedback was awesome and I'm glad you guys like the story. **

**Next up, the making up (and out).**


	3. Chapter 3

_**If it's love**_

_**And we decide that it's forever**_

_**No one else could do it better**_

The play is a success.

Which, everyone with even remotely half a brain already knew it would be, because, um, _hello_, she's the _star_.

Obviously.

And, like, Beck's not that bad of an addition either. For all his (oh, _so_ many) personal lacks and faults, he's actually fucking _talented_ when it comes to acting. Which is good, since, he's basically a dork at everything else. Jade could have sworn it felt like deja' vu being back onstage with him; almost like things were finally back to the way they were meant to be. They run in synch; each making sure to compliment the other for the ultimate result. Back in the beginning, and before Vega came along, this was how they worked. They learned to anticipate movements; cover for mistakes and connect in a way that left the audience breathless.

They were fucking flawless, if she may say so herself.

Which she totally does.

Now that she's made her point, time to get back to more pressing matters.

They're lying down in his miniscule bed and up to until fifteen minutes ago, they'd both been asleep. Jade had come over the previous night to watch horror flicks (he has to make up for the thirty-one he missed for Halloween) `with him because he really might be the only person in the world who could at _least_ stomach them without crying like a _bitch_ after the third person gets slaughtered (cough, Vega and Cat). Anyways, it turns out that Mother Nature _finally_ remembered she had a freaking job to do and that it _is_ November, causing a storm to pour down on them. Beck, being the gallant gentleman that he is, (note the sarcasm), refused to let her leave and drive home in their current weather.

As far as lame excuses go, that one takes the prize.

Something she was more than ready to point out to him, because she happens to be an amazing driver and she does _not_ need someone fuzzing over her. But when she started telling him so, she catches this _look_ on his face, like there's something inside of him that _can't_ let her go tonight. She catches a glimpse of the boy she fell in love with; young and old and cocky and insecure all at the same time. And, because no matter how much she grows up and matures and changes or whatever, there's a part inside of her that will always love this stupid jerk, regardless of whether she's _with_ him or not.

So, she stayed.

"I miss your long hair," he comments as his fingers, which had been wrapped around her waist, toy with the shortened locks. They're lying down with Jade facing away from him, her back pressed against his chest and Beck sighs into her shoulder. "Not that it's not pretty, it's just, not the same."

"I cut it off before we even broke up," she retorts, a mocking tone obvious in her voice. "You didn't say anything back then."

He shrugs, before dropping the lock of hair and instead begins to caress the edge of her shoulders, following a path down the side of her body. His fingers are shy, slow; testing the boundaries Jade set up for them as he traces the skin that's exposed where her (his) shirt ends. She was serious when she said she was going to make him work for her, and while she's made out with in the past four weeks since they've been back together, she hasn't let him anywhere near her pants. Like, she wasn't about to let him be an ass for months and then _fuck_ her just because he decided he was finally going to be a decent boyfriend.

Girl's got to have her standards, you know?

A shiver runs through her when he slips his fingers under the fabric and runs them up and down her spine. Her back arches and her lips part as he applies more pressure, heat flooding her body wherever his touch lands. His lips connect with her neck and Jade angles her head sideways to give him more access. Like, you do not understand how much she loves when Beck kisses her neck. It's seriously freaking ridiculous. He shifts his body so he can reach her lips, and she turns so she's facing him again.

"I love you, you know?"

His voice is firm and sure, and Jade knows he wants her to say it back. She can't, though, because she can't put herself back there _again_. Sure, she knows it true, she can feel it, but she can't _say_ it. It makes it too real, leaves her too vulnerable. So instead, she _shows_ him. Jade cups his face in her hands, and pulls his head down towards hers. Her lips latch onto his and he's quick to respond. His mouth molds with hers and he pushes his body on top of hers, placing one of his knees between her legs, which unconsciously spread to nestle his body. Her fingers run through his hair and she doesn't know or care how long she's been kissing him when she feels something hard against her thigh.

Oh. Well looks who's excited to see her.

His hands are all over her, and she can feel her body responding to him, _craving_ the sensations it knows he can provide. The fabric against her skin irritates her, blocks her from getting the contact she's growing desperate for. And, seriously, when the fuck did clothes gets so freaking uncomfortable? Jade sits up and pushes his body away from her, and the disappointment hasn't even had a chance to settle on Beck's face when he notices that she's pulling off her shirt, leaving her half naked in front of him. He smiles, pulls off his own shirt, and reattaches himself to her, practically mauling her. His lips travel over hers, down her neck, peppering kisses until he reaches her breasts. He runs his lips over her nipple, before he covers it with his mouth, using his tongue to cause all sorts of amazing torments. Jade digs her nails into his back, clawing at him when he nips at her.

She can't stop the moan that escapes her lips when she feels his hand slide between her legs, rubbing her through the thin layers of her remaining clothes. His hands move up and stop at her hips, and he lifts his head from her chest to look at her. "Can I?" he asks, tugging lightly at the bunched up material in his hands to emphasize his point. She can see the hopefulness in his eyes, the _want_, and she's not even aware she's nodding her head yet before Beck's pulling at her clothes, removing her shorts and underwear at the same time. He's staring at her like some kind of fucking perv, and Jade can't help but squirm under his gaze.

"You're absolutely gorgeous."

A different kind of pleasure floods through her. The kind that makes her want to smile a little brighter at the world; makes her feel a little lighter, a little _happier_.

She's so busy being fucking _giddy_ about him calling her gorgeous, that she doesn't even notice how his head is moving down and _oh_. See, okay, when she said he was only talented at _acting_, she was lying. Sort of. Like, you do not understand. The boy is fucking _gifted_ when it comes to going down on her, no pun intended. Like, he does _not_ mess around when he's down there. And, maybe if he used his mouth to give her head when he pissed her off instead of being stupid and using it to bitch about her every time they argued, they wouldn't have broken up in the first place. Just saying.

Her legs wrap around his shoulders, pulling him closer when she feels him latch his lips onto her clit, softly sucking on it before he grazed his teeth over it, making her body pulse around him. Her hands form into fist around his bed sheets and she starts panting when he slips two fingers into her, and Jade can just fucking feel the smirk on his face. He always did love making her lose her composure. She can feel her climax building inside of her, and she's almost _there_ when he pulls his fingers out and leaves her body alone and if he _ever_ mentions it she will forever deny the fact that she fucking _whimpered_ and cried out at that moment.

Beck stands up and pulls off his sweats and boxers faster than could be physically possible. In an instant, he's back on top of her, and Jade can feel his dick press against her. She spreads her legs for him, gripping onto his shoulders as he positions himself at her entrance. She hates the fact that she actually starts rubbing herself against him like a horny slut, but absolutes loves the way he feels against her sensitive clit and the way her nerves respond to the stimulation, making the pleasure spread all the way to her toes. He grinds himself against her for a few moments, before finally slipping inside of her.

She's ready and wet and so fucking tight from so many months without being touched, that Beck has to remind himself to slow down so her body can readjust to having him inside. He groans at the sensation of being one with her, and stays perfectly still until he feels Jade start to softly thrust her hips against his, looking for release. Her legs wrap around his waist and he leans his head down so he can kiss her.

It's passionate and raw and he just wants to make sure he knows he wants her, _only_ her. He wants her to know how much he missed her and how much he loves her. And, more than anything, he wants her to understand that he's not using her, that he would never do that to her.

They set a rhythm together, their bodies in synch and Jade feels like she's on fire. With each thrust of his hips against hers, she can feel her release building, creeping up on her to the point where she can taste it. All she needs are a few more pumps and she'll finish.

"Tell me you love me."

The words whispered against her lips break through her sexual haze and she snaps her eyes open. Beck's looking at her with expectation clearly written on his face, and he thrusts inside of her a little harder, to reinforce his demand.

"Tell me you love me," he repeats, before he stops moving his hips and stays still inside of her. Panic and frustration fill her as she tries to move her hips, clings her arms around him to give herself some leverage as she tries to reach her release so she can push him away. She groans when he untangles her arms and pins them to her sides on the bed, effectively immobilizing her, forcing her to face him.

"You want to finish, babe, then tell me," he prompts, thrusting his hips against her once in motivation. His voice is cocky and so self-confident that Jade wants to punch the smile off his fucking pretty face. It's when she flat-out refuses to budge that his smile falters, and worry enters his eyes. For the first time, Beck Oliver thinks that maybe Jade West really doesn't love him anymore, regardless of their current activities.

"_Do_ you still love me?" he whispers, his eyes locking with hers and look at that, he's actually _vulnerable_ for once. Jade can sense the sincerity in his voice, the worry; so she lifts her hand to rest on his cheek and he instantly leans his head towards the touch.

"I love you, you idiot," she whispers back, and the smile that spread on his face makes him look so fucking happy that she can't stop the smile that spreads across her own face. You know, right until he starts moving inside of her again and that smile switches into an O form as she relishes in the pleasure running through her. It's not long before she's finally there, and oh, _fuck_, that felt amazing. Beck's not far behind, finishing after a couple of quicker, harder, thrusts inside of her.

He relaxes on top of her, taking a few minutes to settle his breathing before he carefully slips out of her and lays down beside her instead. He arm wraps itself around her waist, pulling her towards his body and Jade snuggles closer to him, enjoying the intimacy of the moment.

"I really do love you, you know?"

"I know," Beck answers as he runs his hands up and down her shoulders, touching her because he wanted to and because he _can_. "Babe, it doesn't matter what stupid thing I do, don't ever, _ever_ doubt that I love you."

"God, Beck, I will as long as you don't use 'ever' twice, ever again. Like, ever," she teases, her tone light and relaxed.

"I'm trying to be deep here!" he complains, tickling her ribs to get her to listen to him.

"Yeah, well, you sound like a Taylor Swift song. I can't take you seriously if I'm half expecting you to bust out singing 'You Belong With Me' at any given second. Seriously, if I knew you getting laid was going to turn you into a such a sap, I would've left you celibate for the rest of your life."

"Oh, really? Well, lets test out that theory and see how much of a sap I am after another round."

"Give it your best shot, Oliver."

Which, he totally did. Not that she was complaining or anything, like, seriously.

**I feel like I'm corrupting all of you. **

**I'd been crazy sick for the past few days, and my Word program was giving me trouble for a week, so it took me longer to finish this than expected. **

**So, this one's done. **

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews, they make my day. Don't forget to review this chapter, and let me know if you want me to keep posting. I have a couple more ideas in the works. **

**Also, I made a twitter, so feel free to follow me on there if you want. LoriDeux. I know, so creative. **

**Anyways, Happy Thanksgiving! **


End file.
